Many embedded system on a chip (SoC) solutions integrate large number and types of functions to minimize overall costs. One example is an integrated on-chip touch screen controller/analog-to-digital converter (ADC) on, for example, a multi-function, network or stand-alone processor. The ADC conversion circuitry within such SoC usually uses a significant portion of the overall component area and typically consumes the most power. Accordingly, this motivates the need to share the ADC across multiple hardware and software conversion demands.
Sharing resources in a time-critical embedded application places increased demands on meeting system timing without undue degradation of overall system responsiveness. One such example of a time-critical embedded application is networked motion control/drives that continue to push for minimal packet jitter and latencies. Remote nodes must be able to plan, coordinate, communicate and affect plant-updates quickly and precisely during each such operating-cycle.